Core A: Administrative Core This Administrative Core A will provide administrative services to the four Projects and two other Cores of this Program Project. The Program Project Proposal brings together the unique talents of six groups to perform an integrative and interdisciplinary analysis of the mechanism by which p66Shc-deficiency extends ifespan, across several levels of biological organization, and utilizing analyses of many different types, that generate data in multiple formats. The administrative core is central to the synergistic interaction of the Projects and Cores, and in fact has demonstrated the facilitation of research transaction between these groups since the proposal's original submission, and as a result of this synergistic interaction has generated multiple new hypotheses for p66Shc function, which are both consistent with the new preliminary data, and are testable. The Specific Aims of this Core are: to 1) provide an organizational structure to expedite and coordinate research and promote interactions among investigators; 2) monitor and regularly review the quality of research; 3) manage the fiscal components of the Program Project, 4) facilitate publications, 5) organize annual meetings by project members and an external review committee, and 6) organize progress reports and non-competing renewals, and 7) to coordinate and monitor data and resource sharing. i Central to how these Aims will be achieved includes: the weekly teleconference, the monthly 'lab meeting', the yearly meetings within the Executive Committee and between the Executive Committee and the External Advisory Committee, the construction of a web-based server for data interchange between the seven units. / Relevance to public health: The conserved nature of the IGF-lnsR axis pathway for lifespan extension from flies to worms to mice, and the special focus of p66Shc on adiposity, suggests that elucidation of the p66Shc will likely be relevant to human health in the United States.